


A million pieces

by urlocalrdjwhore



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Promises, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalrdjwhore/pseuds/urlocalrdjwhore
Summary: Let’s say this is what happens after their kiss...
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. A broken heart is all that’s left

**Author's Note:**

> So hi y’all this is the first time I tried to write something like this and idk how to feel about it so let’s see. Also my english isn’t that good so i’m sorry. Anyway if you wanna stay updated about when there will be a new chapter you can follow my instagram @cutestxrob :)) I hope y’all like this and if you have any tips feel free to tell me x

He watched andrés walking out the door. His eyes filled with tears. Martín felt so empty like there was a hole in his chest. 

“It hurts” he screamed so loud that he felt his throat hurting. His heart in a million pieces. He lost him. He lost his lover, his best friend, his soulmate. He couldn’t breathe anymore. He felt like drowning and he didn’t even care. He fell on the floor crying and screaming. And he fell asleep.

The next morning he’s still laying down there. His chest was still hurting and he realized it really happend. He just had to accept the fact he will probably never see his best friend again. He broke him into a million pieces and he’ll never be fixed. 

The next few days he tried to do things that made him feel better but nothing seems to work. All he could think about was andrés touch. His skin was burning and he started shaking. He was about to have a panic attack again. He tried to stay calm but he couldn’t help it. He started screaming again and he couldn’t help the pain. He felt like he was nothing. It was probably his own fault. He started falling in love with his best friend and now he ruined everything. He lost andrés and he didn’t even had him. He hated himself. 

Andrés was laying down, all alone. He and tatiana broke up 2 days ago. It just didn’t work just like all the others. But this time he didn’t had his best friend to talk too, he didn’t had his company and he felt empty like never before. But he had to stay strong. Feelings make you weak he had to move on. He decided to make some coffee maybe he would feel better then. 

He sat on his balcon in the fresh air. He took a deep breathe and enjoyed the silence. He reached for his phone, his background was stil the picture of him and martín. It was the one the took when they went to the beach together. He smiled at the camera and martín started at him. They were both smiling like idiots. He should have changed his background, he should move on but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about his friend. He would call him. Maybe tomorrow, maybe not. He’ll see. 

Martín was still laying on the ground with a drink in his hand when he heard his phone ringing. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was andrés. He didn’t knew what to do. Should he pick up or not. What should he say. But he decided to just pick up and see what happens.

“Uhm so... martín how are you doing?” Andrés said, he felt his voice shaking and he knew martín heard that too. 

“Well, what do you think. You left me, you broke me. I haven’t slept for a week now and you’re asking me how i’m doing?!” Martín felt so many emotions; anger, sadness he didn’t knew what do to. 

“Martín I’ve never meant too...” Andrés couldn’t finish because of martín.

“No! Don’t you dare to say another fucking word about how you didnt meant to make me feel like this. Because that’s a lie. You knew i would feel like this so you’re a fucking liar! Yes that’s what you are, you don’t care about other people because all you fucking care about is yourself. As long as you feel good it alright but no it isn’t!” Martín started crying, he felt the pain in his chest again and he found it hard to breathe. 

“Martín I’m so..” Andrés felt guilt, he felt empty. It was all his fault. He tried to stay calm but he couldn’t. 

“Gosh andrés! You’re not sorry I know you’re not.” Martín was done with this shit. It made him only feel worse. He hang up the phone. And cried, he cried till he couldn’t anymore. He was an emotional mess and that was andrés his fault.

Andrés decided to have a drink, and another drink and another drink. He felt nothing. He broke himself and wanted every emotion to stop. He couldn’t take it anymore. He never felt like this. He loved martín. He really did. And that’s why it hurted so much. He decided to sleep. 

At 3am he woke up. He had to visit martín. He had too. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happend and he should try harder. He couldn’t give up on his friend like this.


	2. I’m waiting for the right time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just soulmates in love....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all thanks for all the positive dms i really appreciate y’all for reading this :) tbh i’m kinda proud of this chapter so i hope y’all like it as much as i do! don’t forget to follow my instagram to stay updated @cutestxrob ! xx

Martín startles awake. He hears someone knocking on the door. But it’s 5am why would someone be here right now. He opens the doors and sees andrés. His eyes are red and he looked desperate. 

“Andrés, what.. why are you here?” Martín asked. He felt the pain in his chest again. 

“Martín so I’ve been thinking and uhm I just wanna say..” Andrés couldn’t even finish bc martín interrupted him. 

“Wait, I wanna ask you something first please.” Martín looked him in the eyes, he was so in love with andrés and he was close to falling apart again. He had to stay strong. “Did you really wanted to leave me?” He asked. Even tho he was scared for the answer.

“Martín you know I...” 

“No! Please just tell me the truth. You wanted to leave me and now you only come back because tatiana left you. I will always be your second choice and you know that so don’t you dare to lie to me!” Martín’s lower lip was trembling and he was close to crying. 

Andrés felt lost. The love of his life was crying in front of him and he did that to him. He had to fix this. “Martín please listen to me, I know that I.. left you but I just wanna say that uhm it was the worst decision I’ve ever made in my entire life.” 

Martín stopped crying and stepped closer to his friend. 

“And I promise I would never do it ever again.. I just can’t live without you martín because you are my life and I..”

Martín couldn’t believe it. Was his ‘straight’ best friend confessing his feelings for him, his love. He felt like dreaming and his heart started beating faster and faster.

“I just wanna say that I’m in love with you... I love you martín berrote. I fucking love you and I can’t live without you.” Andrés said. 

Martín started sobbing. Andrés is in love with him. And he couldn’t believe it.

“Gosh martín, please just say something or I’ll have a panic attack.” Andrés said. His heart was beating so fast. He thought he said something wrong because martín looked lost and wasn’t about to say a word. “Please martín forgive me after all of this I...” He didn’t get the change to finish because martín ship him up with a kiss. It reminded him of the first one and he felt like heaven. It felt like it has always been this way and he didn’t wanted it to end. 

“Is that what you wanna hear?” Martín smiled softly. He couldn’t be more happy right now.

“Martín I love you never forgot that please.” Andrés felt like never before and he loved it. He pulled martín in for another kiss. Martín moaned softly. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

“Promise me this is forever.” Martín said softly.

“I promise.” Andrés said. He smiled again. “Gosh martín you’re so beautiful like this” 

“Like what?” Martín ran his finger through andrés his hair. 

“Like you’re mine.” Andrés whispered softly. 

The rest of the night they end up cuddling and kissing. Martín wanted to take it slow because he was still close to falling apart. And andrés understood and he was okay with it. As long as he could have him.

“Good morning, my dear.” Andrés whispered. 

Martín slowly opened his eyes and saw andrés smiling softly while pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

“Good morning, andrés.”

“So uhm I made breakfast for you.” Andrés smiled akwardly. He had never done anything like this. But for martín he would do anything. He had him and he wasn’t gonna lose him again.

“Andrés, you already have me you don’t have to do all of this for me.” 

“But I want too, please let me comfort you.” Andrés said softly.

Martín’s heart was about to explode. This is all he’ve ever wanted. He felt like dreaming and he wasn’t about to wake up soon. 

They’re both sitting on the table while eating their breakfast. Andrés also put flowers on the table. Martín loved it how he made it so romantic. It was the best breakfast he’d ever had. 

“Martín, stand up for me please” Andrés said while walking towards the radio.

While the song ti amo started playing andrés asked “Martín berrote, will you dance with me please?” 

“Yes, andrés de fonollsa.” Martín smiled. 

Andrés stepped towards him and hugged him gently. His hand around his waist. Martín felt his breathe around his neck and it was the best feeling ever. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

They stayed like this the entire song. Locked in each other’s gaze. 

The moment they reached martín’s bedroom again they kissed deeply. Andrés slipped his hand into martín’s hair. He pulled him towards the bed and they both knew what was about to happen. Andrés lips landed on martín’s collarbone leaving a hickey there. 

“Oh my god.” Martín gasped. 

They couldn’t get enough. Andrés started undoing his shirt and kissed his way down martín his chest. 

Martín moaned loudly. This is all he’ve ever wanted and he’s getting it right now. He felt the heat of their bodies. He wanted to stay like this forever.


	3. We fell in love in October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all finally a new chapter! I wasn’t really inspired these days but last night I was listening to the song we fell in love in october by girl in red and omg that gave me so many ideas so this chapter is kinda inspired by that haha. Anyway I hope y’all like this one and thanks for reading x

“Good morning martín.” Andrés said with a soft smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good morning, I’m feeling amazing.” Martín was still a bit sleepy and enjoying everything that happend last night. 

“So I’ve dreamt about the first time we met.” Andrés said while he was laughing. It was such a special day for both of them. It was the start of an amazing friendship and now even more than friends. 

“Oh my gosh, tell me about it.” Martín said acting like he forgot everything what happend. 

“Okay my dear, only because you want me too.” Andrés loved talking about it.

*8 years ago*

It was October 2nd and andrés was at an artist event. He was sitting at the bar. He saw some other man sitting a few chairs further. It was an handsome man. He decided to go talk to him. 

“So... what brings you here?” Andrés said. 

“Well, nice to meet you too.” Martín said. He was suprised this man came up to him. He looked him in the eyes. He already felt his heart beating faster. He was so pretty.

“Oh how rude I’m sorry. I’m mr de fonollosa, but you can call me andrés.” He smiled softly. His eyes gazed in martín’s eyes. 

“Nice to meet you andrés. I’m martín berrote.” He said softly. They talked for the whole evening like they’ve known each other for years. 

“You’re so pretty martín.” Andrés said. He doesn’t say stuff like that often but it was probably because of the wine. They were both a little bit drunk and they couldn’t stop smiling.

“You too andrés.” Martín blushed. Did andrés really just called him pretty. They’ve only met a few hours ago and martín already felt something for him. Something unique, like he’ve never felt before.

The event was almost over. “So do you got any other plans tonight martín?” Andrés asked.

“I don’t think so.” Martín blushed again. Was andrés really about to ask him to stay with him for the rest of the night.

“Great, I know a place. Maybe you wanna come with me? But only if you want too.” Andrés was nervous. He felt something that he’ve never felt before. 

“Yes I wanna come with you andrés.” Martín smiled. He felt so happy. This was one of the best nights of his life. 

They walked out of the building. It was cold outside. Martín didn’t bring a jacket with him. He shivered. 

“Hey martín, are you cold?” Andrés asked. 

“Yes, sorry I’m just stupid and I forgot to bring my jacket with me.” 

“Here take mine.” Andrés smiled softly while taking of his jacket and giving it to martín. 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes please take it, I don’t want you to be cold.” 

Martín putted on his jacket. It smelled like andrés. He felt so safe like this. He smiled. “Thanks for being so damn nice to me.” 

“Always.” Andrés placed his hand on martín‘s head and gently ran his fingers trough his hair. “Come on, let’s go now. I wanna show you something.” 

They went with andrés his car. It was only 30 minutes away. When they arrived martín saw a beautiful beach. 

“There we are.” Andrés said softly. He looked at martín. He was so beautiful. Andrés never felt feelings like this. He has been married three times now. With three different women. But none of those women made him feel anything similar to what he felt for martín now. A man who he met a few hours ago. It may sound strange but this was real. They were real and his feelings were real. He couldn’t hide them.

“Wow andrés I.. this is beautiful.” Martín was speechless. He loved the view. They stayed there for the whole night. Enjoying each other’s company. 

They woke up and watched the sun cane up. Martín wrapped in andrés his arms. He felt his breathe around his neck. He already loved that man is much. “Thanks for all of this andrés.” Martín had a tear in his eye. It was a long time ago he felt truly happy as he felt now. 

“No, thank you.” Andrés pulled him close and played with his hair. 

Martín started him in his beautiful brown eyes and his heart skipped a beat when andrés pulled him in for a kiss. He tasted wine and he softly moaned. It was their first kiss ever.

After that night/morning they’ve been best friends. Martín knew andrés was straight because of their conversation after their kiss. Andrés tolded him it was a mistake and he was sorry about it, so he wouldn’t try to make a move. Even tho it hurted sometimes he had to enjoy every moment he could spend with andrés, even tho they were only friends. He watched andrés getting married and breaking up again. But their friendship had never ended. He had always been there for andrés and andrés was always there for him. He had the best years of his life.

*now* 

“And you really made me believe you were straight.” Martín laughed. 

“Well I was just scared to open up. I’ve never had anything with a guy so yeah..” Andrés said with an akward smile. His sexually has always been a thing for him. He wasn’t accepting himself as bisexual so he’d always pretend like he was straight. Until he met martín. He started loving himself more and more. And accepting his sexuality more and more. “But you helped me martín. You showed me how to love myself and accept myself more.” Andrés felt a tear going down his face. 

“Cariño..” Martín wiped away his tear. “Its okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too martín, forever.” Andrés pulled him in for a soft kiss.


	4. Ask me if i’m alright, do you want me to lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrés isn’t feeling well and he can’t help it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all finally a new chapter haha it’s been to long omg. So i hope y’all like it and big credits to @stefanakou_ bc she really helped me out with this chapter, i just couldn’t come up with anything to write so big credits to her! But have fun with reading this x

That day they didn't really leave bed. They were cuddling, hugging and kissing till the very past afternoon hours, when Martin decided that he wanted to take a shower.

"Would you mind joining me?"he winked at Andrés and laughed. Andrés was deep in thinking, so he didn't really pay much attention to his question and nodded negatively.

At that time Martin felt that something was off with him. He entered the bathroom, thinking that Andrés will be just fine by the time he finishes his shower.

Meanwhile, Andrés was getting lost in his own thoughts. What was he doing? What was he feeling? Was he feeling anything, at all?

Maybe that thing with Martin was just a mistake? But no, no it didn't feel like it. But what if? What if he just ruined a perfect friendship? And all of this, why? Because of his sexuality?

'No, no I love Martin, I know that.' he thought to himself. 'But, do I really want this?'

With these thoughts, he got up. He made their bed and got dressed. He found himself in front of the door, with a piece of paper in his hand. He was a coward, he really was. He was ready to leave Martin alone, after a promise about forever loving him. And all of this explained with some words written in a small piece of paper "I'm sorry, I need some time. Andrés"

While debating if he should do it or not, he heard the bathroom door closing and it was too late.

"What are you doing, Andrés?" Martin asked and approached him. He took the piece of paper in his hands and read it out loud. He started laughing and he suddenly stopped, throwing it down and pushing Andrés to the closed door.

"You were going to do this again right? You were leaving me"

"No, Martin I.."

"What? What will be your excuse this time? You realised you don't love me, or you just want to fuck a woman? You missed it, didn't you?"

"Martin please let me explain. I love you, and I don't need anyone else right now. I only need you" Andrés said softly and slipped his hand into Martin's hair.

"Then can you please tell me why you were ready to leave?" Martin's voice softened, but he still was angry. After all, his love would have left him twice.

Andrés sighed loudly "Well the fact is that.. I love you, okay? I really love you. And I want to experience everything with you, because you are the one I trust the most, and mi hermano of course. But, I think we should have given this -us- a little more time. I mean, I had a great time but I don't know how I truly feel about what happened last night. I just want us to take it slow, or even take a break? I need to figure out what I'm feeling, and being in a relationship doesn't really help" he explained and looked directly into Martin's eyes.

"I thought you wanted us to figure out together your sexuality Andrés.. And I believe that you trusted me more. You could have told me yesterday. And we could have stopped. But if this is how you want it to be, this is how it's gonna be" he said, his face cold and emotionless, but when Andrés reached for the door handle, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, so he turned to see Martin smiling apologetically.

"But, could you please stay with me? And I will do whatever you say. I just can't stand you leaving me twice, please"


End file.
